Wounds of Time
by Hairibo
Summary: Steve has a wonderful life, beautiful wife, good job, three kids he loves. Until tragedy strikes and he finds himself raising his three kids alone. Rated mostly for Language at this point. Involves Curtis's also. By Rock
1. Prologue

A/n: This is just the prologue to the story, you are meant to be lost. But hang in there. Hopefully more will be done soon!

Steves POV

If I had ever known that some runaway would lead to this night, I would have locked her out of the DX on the spot. But something deep down told me that I would have ended up here anyhow.

"Can I get you anything?" Soda practically whispered.

I shrugged. No one could fix this, and nothing could make it better. Only time would tell where this would turn.

"A beer? Coffee? Chocolate cake?" He tried desperately.

I bit my lip. I wanted nothing more than to never open my mouth for fear of the lump running its due course, but Soda was not going to give up. He wanted nothing more than to help me in that moment, the time he knew I would need it most.

"Beer. Six." I commented dryly, emotion would let the lump move.

"Six?" I could feel the confusion, then he got it. "Getting drunk wont solve this, Steve."

I shrugged and put my head in my hands, forcing my breathing against the sting that threatened my heart. If only I had done something sooner, caught on, made something of it. If I had insisted on staying home like I should have, if I had just been there.

Soda got up and left the room, Darry came in then. The worst time for him to be there.

I clenched my jaw, tried to stop, gripped at an invisible something to pull me up, looked for the hope in an ugly world I now remembered how to hate.

Darry sat next to me, draping a comforting arm over my shoulders, and clearing his throat.

"Kids are in bed, no need to worry about them. You can tell the little ones in the mourning when you are ready. I gave Hyde some wine, he calmed down and McKell is in there with him. Shouldn't be long before he's asleep."

I nodded, unable to respond any other way. Darry handed me a beer, opened and ready.

"You cant have six, but I'll grant you a few free ones."

I was grateful for that. I didn't drink much anymore, and avoided it especially when I was upset or angry over something, but now was not the time to worry over that. I had refused to have any alcohol till the kids were gone, and even kept the cigarettes out of their view. But my non-smoking and drinking habits were broken that night, at least that night. A pack of cigarettes was my life line, and the beer was my medicine.

Tess wouldn't be happy with me, but Tess wasn't there…


	2. Broken

A/N: This is about six weeks, give or take after the Prologue. Keep in mind that there are still a lot of unfilled details you are yet to find out. Just keep with me, I promise many questions will be answered in the next chapter which is about to be started by me. Don't count on a really quick update, things have been busy, but maybe a quicker than usual one if things go as planned.

Steve's POV

"Hyde! Get down here! You have five minutes…and I'm not giving you a ride again!" I yelled from the kitchen.

He trudged out from his room, pulling on a shirt. He came down the stairs from the hall and sat down at the dining room table. It was the typical fourteen year old, I'm too cool for you dad, attitude. I remembered being that age, having been quite a few years, and even remembered feeling that way. Of course, my dad was a little different but…I stopped myself, not wanting to go further.

"You want turkey or ham today, Hyde?"

He didn't look my way, just grunted. He had been like that for two weeks, not talking to me. He barely acknowledged me, and even ignored most everyone else. Very rarely did a word come out of his mouth, and since his mothers death, a smile hadn't peaked his lips.

"That don't tell me shit." I sighed. "The boys up yet?" I tried to act as normal as I could without getting angry with him.

He shrugged; again indifference.

"Fine, you get ham, it'll go bad if not. Go put on your shoes. Tammy will be by in two minutes. You better run your ass out there too. She's sick of you playing games with her. Understand?" He had been late for the last two weeks, me driving him, or making Tammy, a nice neighbor and family friend, wait out in her car while making her fourteen year old late also.

Hyde grunted and walked down into the living room, finding his shoes in the shoe basket. I was amazed that he listened to anything said with the way he acted. But I was counting my blessings. Just taking care of the family had been hard on top of work, and with him like that, it was harder. He refused to watch the boys, and he didn't do homework unless I stood over him. I wondered what transformation had taken place in the last six weeks that I missed out on.

I went up the stairs and checked on the kids. Cole was out playing with his toys in his night shorts and Luke sat playing in his crib. I had to love those little boys. They were the only ones in the house that still went with a smile. Playing was still fun for them, and there was still a reason for them to get up each day with the sun.

"Daddy!" Cole jumped up from his spot on the floor and ran over to hug my legs.

I smiled at him, "You ready for a bath, little man?"

"YAY!" He jumped up and down but ran straight to the bathroom down the hall.

"Well then," I muttered, shaking my head laughing and going over to pick up Luke. "You too, Luke. Bath time, buddy."

He babbled some and reached up as I picked him up. Then he hugged me, as best a one year old can at least. Luke was small, smaller that most one and a half year olds would be, he looked like he was maybe nine months old. But that was all due to him being born seven weeks early when Tessa met up with complications. She went into early labor after getting an infection, and they didn't have a choice. He had to be delivered. Luckily, Luke was a strong one, and he ended up being fine, if weak.

"Happy this morning, are we?" I grinned at him. But no sooner had I picked him up then I heard Tammy's horn.

I walked out to the hallway, looking down to Hyde. "Hyde…get out there. And don't forget your lunch."

He grabbed his lunch and left for the door. "Be careful, Hyde! See ya after school!" I called. He didn't say anything back.

I sighed, "Grumpy brother you have, huh?" I asked to Luke. I didn't want an answer to it, so it worked.

Turning, I went back into the bathroom to start the water. I knew that Cole was anxious to get in. Like all little ones, he loved the tub more than anything but playing in mud. He was a classic mischief maker too, just like Soda must have been when he was little. I wondered where he got it, but I figured that Tessa had always been a wild one. That's why I loved her so much.

"Daddy! Bath!" Cole jumped up and down, already naked, "I play!" he exclaimed with joy.

"No…you take a bath. No toys this time, little man. Just soap." I set Luke down on the floor and reached over to start the water. Cole stood next to me, trying for the life of him to muster up the most pity forming look he could.

I chuckled, "I know you wanna play, Cole. But daddy has work to get to."

He whimpered in response but went on to getting his brother once he noticed that it was making no difference. I smiled to myself, knowing I couldn't have asked for better kids, and I sure as hell never thought they would be the only thing that could make me smile.

Once the water was warm and filled, Cole climbed over the tub wall and splashed in. Even Luke was getting excited as I pulled off his pajamas and put him in. If nothing more, he just loved being with his older brother.

I cleaned off Luke first, knowing I couldn't leave him in the tub alone when Soda and Trina got up and wanted to see what was on for the day.

They moved in with me about three weeks ago; when Soda got married to Trina, and they decided it would be good for us to have some company. It turned out he was right, and his new wife was just as sweet as they came. She loved the boys, and helped out whenever she had a day off work.

Luckily, our house was big, three stories with easily five bedrooms. Darry had designed and built it for us before we had Cole, Tess's dream house. See, the Curtis's were our only family. I moved out as soon as 18 came around, and never saw my drunk parents again. And Tessa…well…she had been kicked out of her home at fifteen when she found herself pregnant with Hyde. Then she moved here to live with her now deceased, Aunt.

Cole started splashing water around, a little too close to the face for comfort, "Cole, you stop that. You know that's not allowed." I softly scolded. He was a good kid. Three years old, a blond disaster waiting to happen. He was sweet, listened to us and never wanted to do anything but make us all smile.

"Steve! You all up?" Soda called from the kitchen.

I pulled Luke out of the tub, wrapping him in his hoody towel and pulling him close. "Morning. We're on our way." I walked out of the bathroom and looked down to Soda who was hugging his wife from behind. It was something I missed so much about the day, something as simple as a hug. It stung to see it, but I was happy that Soda finally had what I had had for nearly ten years.

He looked up and smiled at me, "Can I help you with the kids before I leave for the shop?"

"Yeah, sure. Come get the Luke boy." Soda nodded and stopped to grab a banana or some such before coming up, "And you better hurry, Uncle Soda, or your nephew might freeze to death."

He laughed, "Yeah, sure. No breakfast for the uncle, he might starve to death." He put down whatever it was he had picked up and ran up the stairs, taking a shivering boy from me.

"Steve, what do you want for breakfast?" Trina called from the kitchen as Soda left.

"What are you making? Ill eat anything, ya know."

I looked up at the clock from the car I was fiddling with. It was three o'clock, Hyde should have been there ten minutes before. The worry was there, but I figured he had stopped to talk to a few friends. He did that every once in a while, although I somehow doubted he was being any more social at school than he was at home.

"Soda?" I stopped him as he walked past.

"Yeah?" He tapped a pen on his clipboard and sauntered over towards me.

"You seen Hyde? He was supposed to be here by now."

Soda pointed to the open garage doors, where Hyde came shuffling through, "Just a bit late. Don't worry so much, Steve."

I shrugged and called Hyde over. He looked up and walked over silently, almost disgruntled.

"How was school?" I asked him as he stared at the cement floor of the garage that Soda, Tess, and I had opened nine years ago.

He shrugged, still refusing to talk. It was no surprise to me, with everything that had happened in the last few months. None the less, I was worried, and it wasn't going away as I first thought it might.

"Alright, I'll assume it was fine, just a normal day." I looked around and then put my hand on his shoulder, "Homework?" I asked.

He turned and went into where Tess had once sat all day, behind her nice big, cleaned off and untouched desk. Everyday Hyde went in there and either sat or did his homework. It was a place he liked, and he was the only one who went in there for the time being.

I went back to working on the car, it had to be done by five before I went home for the night and it was going to be close. Soda came back soon, leaning on the side of the car next to me, as I gazed down at the engine. He was looking into Tess's office from where we were, trying to figure out Hyde's behavior. He seemed to be just as confused as me.

"How long has he been doing this, Steve?" Soda spoke up after a minute.

I looked up and leaned on my elbows over the engine, taking a deep breath I said the thing that I knew was the answer to why he was doing it, "Since he got back from Darry's."

Soda turned around and leaned down to his elbows to look me in the eyes, "He didn't do it the weeks before that?"

I shook my head, "He was quiet, but he was talking."

"Maybe you should ask Darry, Steve. Maybe he knows "

I cut him off, "I know why, Soda."

His eyebrows shot up in surprise, "Then why? If you know… why haven't you "

"Why haven't I done something about it? It's my fault, Soda. Damn it, I cant do anything."

"Wait…but why is he doing this then?" He asked, finally pushing me in the area he had chosen to avoid for weeks.

I shook my head, getting ready to explain how stupid and weak I had been, but didn't get that far.

"Steve?" One of the mechanics, Phil, came into the garage from the front waiting room.

I turned, "What can I do for ya, Phil?"

"Um…your sister-in-law Mckell?" He paused questioningly for a split second and then continued, "She's on the phone, said she's needs to talk to you…now."

"Oh…okay." I walked out of the garage, wiping off my hands in a clean rag and wondering what the big deal was. Mckell watched the kids everyday for us, unless I had a day off, or Trina or Soda did. It happened very rarely.

"Hello?" I picked up the phone. Mckell continued to explain that she had gotten Luke up form his nap early because he wouldnt stop screaming. When it went on, she checked is temperature and it was really high. This wasn't any new story to me; we had gotten used to Luke being sick a lot, and always being more sick than a normal baby would be since he was born early. He didn't have a great immune system and had Tess's tendency to have higher fevers anyway.

I assured Mckell that I would come pick him up in the next half hour, that way if he needed to go to the doctor soon, I could just take him. We found early that that was best.

I walked into Tess's office, something I likes to avoid, "Hyde, gather your things, we need to go." I shut the door, wondering why I told him to gather his things, considering he had nothing out, just sat there.

"Soda!" I called him over from a car he was looking at a few stalls down.

He ran over, "What did Kel need?" He asked, slightly concerned.

"Luke has a high fever again. I have to go pick the boys up and go home, or to the doctor. We'll see how he is when I get there." I commented dryly.

"Oh, okay. I'll take care of things then." Soda patted my back and started to walk away.

"Soda? Make sure the car in stall one gets taken care of." He nodded.

I walked out to the truck, knowing that Hyde was out there already. He rarely took long to get out of the shop. Sometimes it was hard to drag him out of his mom's office, but most the time he had had his peace and wanting nothing more than to go home and eat.

Sure enough, Hyde was in the truck waiting for me. I hopped in and started the engine. "We have to go get your brothers. Luke is sick again, so I might have you watch Cole while I take him to the doctor, okay?"

Hyde didn't respond, for the hundredth time that day, why was I not surprised? "Okay, sounds good. There are plenty of left-overs in the fridge, meat, mac and cheese, spaghetti. You and Cole can have whatever if you are hungry, but Soda might try and whip something up."

I left it at that, told him everything he needed to know, and let him sit there starting out the window like a mime with no expressions to get him through. Soon, we were to Darry's. It was a nice, big home, newly built just the way they had wanted it. It amazed me how well off everyone had turned out. From dirt poor to well off, no one in the family was hurting. I still hadn't figured out how that had happened; I guess we got lucky.

I stopped the truck and pulled the emergency break up, "I'll be back in a minute. If Luke is really bad, I might just have you stay here for the night. Okay?" I was almost out of the truck when I got the shock of my life.

"No, its not okay." Hydes voice was icy, mad, full of a hate I hadn't heard since the night we found out Tessa was dead.

I whipped around, not mad, but confused, "What?"

"Its always about them, isn't it? Luke this, Cole that, Luke this, Luke that. You don't even give a damn about me."

I searched Hyde's face, hoping somehow that I could find where he had gotten that idea, "No, Hyde, that's not true."

He jumped out of the truck and slammed the door hard.

"What makes you think that?" I crossed to the other end of the truck and pinned him with my eyes, still three feet away.

"Poor baby Luke is sick. You don't jump every time I'm sick or hurting. If you cared you would have noticed…"

I knew what he was talking about, but wasn't ready to discuss that, so I aimed the topic a little differently. Looking back, maybe I just should have talked to him then.

"Luke was born early, he doesn't have the immune system that the rest of us do. He gets sick, very sick." I tried to explain. Of course he knew that, but knowing and understanding are different.

"Yeah, well, maybe you should have let him go full term, huh, Steve?" He bit my name like he wanted to hurt me. And he did, he had always called me dad…until now.

I ignored the hurt, went on like I knew I had to, "You know he had to come early. Your mom would have died if he didn't." I said, almost too confused to realize where the conversation was going.

"Yeah, well, she died anyway, didn't she?" He had tears in his eyes, but turned and ran from me before I could do anything.

Did he blame me for Tess's death?

Sorry…seemed like a good ending place. Hope you all enjoyed. Have a great weekend!

Reviews:

NittanyLizard: Thanks soo much. I cant tell you how much I appreciate your feedback and love hearing from you! Thanks soo much! Have a good few days till I get a chance to get back to you!

Tessie26: Im so happy to hear you like this story, I was a little afraid of the reaction I might get. Yeah, I, Rock, am a huge fan of Steve. I don't know that I could say he was my favorite because singling out one of the characters an all time favorite is a crime in my mind, but I do think he deserves more than he gets. Anyway, I hope you like this next chapter also. It has a lot of info and little action, but it will heat up later. Thanks for your feedback!

Keira: You think I wouldn't stick to it? Its about Steve…man…who do you think I am? The one who has neglected BE? wink wink No, I am more than excited about this story right now. Im gald you are liking it and like the title…that was on a whim. Anyway, see ya later and thanks!

Tensleep: Ah, I feel soo special now. The master? Im not so sure, but thanks anyway! I guess I relate to him a little too much, which is scary…but you know me. I hope this continues to please you! Thanks a ton Tens!

Oblivious Misconception: Nice to hear from you again! Im glad to hear you enjoyed the prologue. Here is a little more. You will get a better glimpse into Steves life in the next chapter if things go as planned (cant say they will, but I try). Thanks and hope you enjoy!

Ale Curtis-Carter: Thanks! Hope this was soon enough, probably not, but faster than most. I hope you enjoy this chapter also!

Okay, that's me signing out. See ya on the other side of the moon.

Rock


	3. Truth

A/N: Okay, one thing to keep in mind here is that Steve is the much more adult, mature Steve in this chapter. He has to be, he's had ten years to learn it…but he doesn't know all. Also, in case you get confuse, all the stuff with Tessa is a flashback…I think its obvious…but I could very well be wrong, and if it isn't, tell me so I can change it and perfect it later. Also, none of you know Hyde…in the time to come you will know why he is the way he is…for now just go with it. Hope I got everything, if not…Let me know! I love to hear what mistakes I made.

Dedication: This goes out to Tens, who has had a bad week. Hope it gets better! And in case not…well, you can read this depressing chapter…if that helps of course. See ya!

And, as always, review responses are at the end!

Steve's POV

Tantrums turn into "fits" at the age of eight, and "fits" turn into "acting up" at the age of thirteen. But what I had just witnessed couldn't be categorized as "acting up" even in the circumstances. I would call it "troubling madness manifested in delinquent and rebellious behavior". I wondered to myself what Darry would call it after everything he had to deal with when Pony was thirteen and even fourteen. The only way to find out would be to ask him.

Numb and twisting my keys in my calloused hand, I trudged up to the door of Darry's house. He was essentially my brother now, even parent. He took care of the family like a parent would, and I found myself included in that even before I left my family twiddling their thumbs in dust. Lucky for me, this family hadn't left me when I needed them most, nor would they no matter what I did. Darry and his wife had made that perfectly clear, not to mention the rest of the Curtis siblings and gang.

The front door was open, and I could hear my screaming boy before I made it to the three stairs leading to the porch. He sure wasn't happy. Letting the screen door fall behind me with a crash, I went straight to Mckell and took my red eyed, and more than distraught son. If no one knew better they might think he was dying with way he acted when sick.

"Thanks, Mckell." I remarked as he settled down in my arms and his scream lessened to a loud whimper.

She smiled graciously, "Not a problem. He just wanted his daddy. That's how all sick kids get."

I sat down in a rocking chair that skirted the living room. Luke had always loved the rocking chair, I guess most kids did, but it was a sure fire way to get him to calm down and possibly even sleep unless he was in a lot of pain.

"When will Darry be home?" I asked after I was settled and Luke was a little more calm.

Mckell stopped for a second and then looked around to a clock, "In the next ten or fifteen minutes I would guess. He said he was letting the crew off early today."

I nodded, "Would you mind if I stuck around till then? I really need to talk with him."

"Not a problem. Cole is in the playroom with the other kids, I'm just cooking. You are welcome to stay for as long as you need, Steve. You know that." She smiled at me, handed me a child's blanket to put over Luke and the thermometer, "Make yourself comfortable. Let me know if you need anything." Then she was gone with her gracious smile still intact. I vaguely wondered what it would be like if Darry hadn't met such a sweet girl, but then closed that from my thoughts. It didn't matter now, what was done was done. Something I had to constantly remind myself of.

The rocking action of the chair I was sitting soon calmed Luke to near sleep. Sometimes he got a fever for no apparent reason and would sleep it off. I hoped that he would. Later I would have to track Hyde down and get him home for the night; I wasn't looking forward to it.

Trying to get my mind off of the situation at hand, I drifted back to the memories that I now cherished more than I would gold; those involving my wife Tessa. This time I particularly thought about the first time I met Hyde. He was a little boy, one and a half to two, hanging onto the back of his mom's leg at the door. Tessa and I had a date that night, just a fun one, although we were becoming more serious by then.

I grinned down at the little dark haired boy with small curls hanging in his face, and his green eyes staring up at me hesitantly. I had seen him before a few times, but not for long. Tessa was normally ready and waiting for me.

"Hi, babe. You ready to go?" I asked, finally looking up to her. I could tell her make-up was only half done, and she was only in a tank top and cut off sweat shorts. I thought she was beautiful even then, she didn't need much to look amazing in my eyes.

"Umm…." She looked down at herself, "Can you watch Hyde for me for a minute while I finish up? He's been wild today, but I you just sit and play with him, he'll be fine." She commented, swinging him up on her hip and moving for me to come in.

I went in, the little house was furnished in old brown furniture and a teal kitchen, all the same it was cozy in a way. There were toys spread all over the floor, obviously to keep the little monster as Tessa sometimes called him, occupied. But it was clean, and organized, something I knew Tessa took care of most the time.

Looking back at Tessa, I raised my eyebrows to show my discomfort. Not that I didn't think the little kid was cute, I had to admit he kinda was, but I didn't even know how to play with a seven year old, let alone a baby. He cant even talk!

"Steve, relax, I'll just be in the other room if you need me. You just sit there and hand him toys and talk to him and make funny faces so he'll laugh. Its easier than you think." She pointed to a small room just inside the hallway to the right, obviously the bathroom, "I'll be right there." She smiled, put Hyde down on the ground amidst his toys, and kissed my cheek before leaving.

Tessa knew me too well now, and I had to be grateful for it then…but it was hard to imagine that she had a kid, the way she acted with us, just normal. And yet, she was the most mature and responsible girl I knew…because of Hyde.

I sat down next to him and tried to hand him a toy. He screamed, took it, and threw it away from him.

I was startled back to reality when Luke started screaming in my ear again. I sighed and rocked harder, then saw what had woken him. Darry had just walked in the door, hanging his jacket on a rack by the door, he was now taking off his dirty boots.

"Hey, Dar." I said once Luke was calming again.

He looked up, "Looks like you have your hands full, Steve."

"Don't we all? Luke's sick again." I sighed.

"Oh? Is everyone else sick then too?" He stopped and slid down on the couch as McKell came out.

"Nah, just my little Luke. He can't fight off much. The other kids will be fine I'm sure."

He nodded, "That's good to hear. Sorry he's sick again."

"Hi, hunny." McKell walked over to darry and sat down in his lap for a second, kissing him, "You want food or a drink or anything?"

"Water would be great, babe. Thanks."

I could tell Darry was exhausted, it had been a long day for all of us apparently, but I couldn't spare him this now.

"Dar, I need to talk to you –"

McKell came back a glass of cold water on the table between us, "Let me know if you men need anything else." She knew it was talking time for us.

Darry took a glup as she left and looked at me seriously, "Right. How are things going, Steve?"

I looked down and then back up, "Not bad, if you take Hyde out of the equation."

Darry nodded, seeming to know exactly where I was going with the whole conversation, "He's taken this harder than anyone." He said sadly. We all still missed Tessa, it hadn't been long enough for our wounds to be closed, but it was obvious to all that Hyde was still bleeding.

"Dar, he hasn't said so much as hi to me since he came back. It's been three weeks."

He sighed and put his head in his hands before running a hand through his hair and staring me straight in the eyes, then taking another long drink of his water.

"I try so hard, Darry. But I think he blames me. We came over here and he went off about how I only care about my own kids, and that they get all the attention. Then told me I should have just let Tessa die with Luke…."

"You know he didn't mean that, Steve. He's just struggling with this whole thing, it's gotta be hard for him. "

I sighed, trying to contain the frustration I had. I knew being calm was my only chance here, "That's the first time he's talked to me in three weeks. I think he meant every word of it, otherwise he would have kept his mouth shut and spared the effort."

"Steve, he was being rash. A thirteen year old doesn't understand the importance of being level headed, and they don't know how to be in times like these. He's acting up because he doesn't know how else to deal with the feelings he has. Why would he think that you would let her die?"

I shrugged, so overwhelmed with the situation that I wanted to break down and cry. Even if Hyde wasn't my son by birth, I had adopted him years ago, when Tessa and I married. I wanted nothing more than to talk to him, to be his father and friend, and he blamed me a death I myself couldn't take well either. I knew that in the last few months, following the shock and pain of Tessa's death I had screwed up big time with my kids. Luckily, Darry had stepped in, taking them into his home for a few weeks until I could get back on my feet and be a parent. Now I knew that that was all wrong, I had ruined anything I had with Hyde the day I stopped taking care of him.

"He doesn't. That was his way of telling me I had failed him. He wont talk to me because I messed up, Dar. I became the drunk in my father that I swore so many years ago to avoid. I failed Hyde and all my kids when that happened, and Hyde saw the demon in me. He hates me for it, he's scared of me for it, and most of all, he will never forgive me for it."

Darry leaned again on his elbows, not letting me break any eye contact with him, "Now you listen to me, Steve. You are nothing like your father. You are a great dad, you take care of and love those kids, and Hyde more than anything. Truth be told I was a little worried when you told us you and Tess were getting married. I didn't know if you could take care of Hyde, or any other kids you might have…but you did. Steve, you didn't fail em, you took a few weeks off, like going on vacation." He swallowed hard, "I know how hard you are working now, I know things are tough. I talk to Soda a lot these days. But don't you give up on Hyde. He's a teen. Fourteen is the worst age; Pony showed me that and so did Daniel, and Hyde is all but there. Give him more time, treat him like you always have, love him, feed him, push him, but don't give up on him."

I didn't know what to say to all of that, I didn't know if I believed it or not. So I decided to say nothing. I looked down at Luke, a boy more precious than words, all of my kids were to me, even Hyde. Looking back on the life I had, I wondered how my father was the way he was, and how my mother didn't fly over the edge. But none of that mattered now, only my family mattered, and that ugly part called my parents was long gone.

Luke was finally sleeping, not even fussing in his sleep as he normally did when sick. I rubbed some of his already strawberry blond hair out of his face and felt his forehead. It was warm, but much cooler than before. Maybe he didn't have as high a fever as we thought. The thermometer sat on the coffee table in front of us. I didn't want to move much and wake up Luke, so I asked Darry to help me out.

"Hey, Darry, will you get that thermometer and help me here. I want to make sure his fever aint too high."

He willingly got up and helped me place it under Luke's armpit, "Thanks, for everything I mean."

"You don't need to thank me, families don't thank each other, they only help each other. It's a fact of life."

I knew Darry always considered me a part of the family, and even all the kids, but he never forgot to remind me at times like these that I really was. As far as him and everyone else besides the government were concerned, I was honest to goodness, bllod relative. History went a long way with people like this. We shared too many memories to not be family now.

Darry pulled the thermometer out and shook it to get a reading, "Well, its high, but nothing to worry over till the morning."

I nodded. Luke was normally that way, he spiked and then went back down.

Darry sat back down and looked at me, "Something tells me Im still missing something."

I partially shrugged, "Other than the fact that Hyde practically ran from me an hour ago, you have the whole story."

"So he left?"

"Yeah…" I clenched my jaw hard and wondered how I would fix this one. I might be thirty-one with three kids, but that didn't make me a genius or even an experienced adult in this stuff. Hyde had always been a great kid, other than a few fights which was to be expected.

Darry leaned back taking a deep breath, "You don't know where he is?"

"Or what to do." I ended his sentence.

"Right." He nodded, got up and stretched some, "Let me take a shower and think on it. He wont get all that far, he's never done this before. Besides, he might just be at home, or might come home on his own. Don't worry over it too much yet, buddy."

Hyde's POV

I stalked away, not really knowing what it was I was doing or where I was going. AllI knew was this: Steve was my dad, but for some reason, since mom died, it didn't matter; he didn't feel like my dad. The truth was something a retard could figure if given the time I had had on my hands, I had no blood family left that I knew. I didn't even think dad knew who my real father was, or how that happened. It was some secret that my mom obviously felt fit to take to the grave with her and only her. All the same, I didn't feel like I had anything left when she went, and I didn't care – mostly because I couldn't.

Really, I hadn't meant to snap at my dad like that, but if anyone deserved it he did. He practically abandoned us just weeks before, sent us to Darry's because he "couldn't handle it". Well, the truth was, I couldn't either, but I didn't matter, and I didn't have an out. School was still there, and I was living my uncle taking care of my half kid brothers. Sure, I loved them, but I needed my time too. Then when we went back to dad, I just had to step up even more. I could tell he was trying, but that didn't matter anymore. I couldn't tell him how much I hated him for the last month, and I couldn't do anything anyway. So I guess that's how it came out being.

The sun was still high in the sky, but I planned for the moon to be to that same point before I went home. If he only cared about the little boys in the family, HIS boys, I would take my freedom into my own hands. I sick of putting up with shit, and that was that.

Soon I found myself on the East side, what was still known as the poor, bad side of town. Mom said she lived over here, and all my "family" had in their youth, but that wasn't why I was there. I was there to see a few buddies. I didn't go around much, but when I showed up they seemed to like it. I was here to see them, because they could light up any bad night with some new idea and a little booze to get going. Sometimes, I just needed the buzz of being with these guys, although if my mom or dad ever knew they might flip a lid. At least dad was okay with me drinking a little on the circumstances that he knew, and he knew one responsible "adult" would be there. He was very strict about drinking, an odd one with that; never told me why.

Tonight was my exception to telling "dad". I was mad, more angry than he could ever imagine, more regretful than he knew, and planning to be more wild than he ever was. This was my time, that was all the mattered to me after two months of loathing and never ending pain. My comfort was this: he would never find me in time to stop me.

Yeah, don't kill me for that ending…you will find out soon enough. Im going to string you along, and if you hate that…well, deal with it.

On we go!

Tensleep: Thanks Tens! Well, yeah, Hyde is full of attitude, I think that that's fun to write…reminds me of me when Im mad…hmm…anyway. I love Luke and Cole too much too, of course I should, I made em, but I just see them being too cute. With Steve and a cute wife of his, how could they not be? Thanks for the encouragement. I am loving writing this for now… and there is plenty left to unfold. I do a lot of that if you cant tell. Anywho, thanks! I hope you enjoyed this one. I didn't like it much…but it has its moments. See ya!

Tessie26: Eventually all the "secrets" will unravel. You got to see some of Hyde in here, and I hope you are starting to understand him soon. The rest about Steve and Tessa meeting and Hyde and all that jazz will come out as the story goes on. I love to do that, make my stories puzzles, I guess. Hope you enjoy anyhow! Thanks for the review! Hoped you enjoyed the chapter!

Ale Curtis-Carter: Thanks! Glad you like it so far. Yeah, Steve and Hyde have a ton to work out, but time does amazing things wink. Thanks again, and here's to hoping you enjoyed this one as much!

Keira: Yeah…you didn't review…but whatever. I know you read it, bad girl forgetting. My gosh…and I thought you liked it! Lol, just playing. Thanks for the non-review. I left the end a secret from you…so you better be reading this! And reviewing very soon too!


End file.
